Dreams: Nami
by Marco Strange
Summary: Part 1. When Nami keeps having nightmares, she finds comfort in someone she wasn't expecting.


**A/N: Hey everyone so since today is Nami's birthday I decided to make this one shot based of my story "Dreams: Luffy". Originally it was a two part story that a friend made with me, but she deleted all her stories meaning the first part was no longer on here. I do have to apologize because I don't remember how the original went so this is a completely new one shot based off of my existing story. I hope you will enjoy it, and will read the second part as well. So happy birthday to our favorite navigator, and as always please review and tell me what you think.**

 **XXX**

Nami was on her knees looking at her fallen friends. They all tried to take down Arlong but failed tried to get them to leave when they first showed up, but Luffy wouldn't leave. Now there honestly was no hope for her or her home.

"You really thought these pathetic humans could beat someone as superiour as us?" Arlong said as he stood in front of Nami. Nami just kept her head down still crying. Arlong grabbed her and raised her up. "Now you'll be our slave forever, and there's nothing else you can do." Arlong was laughing now that Nami realized she was doomed. Nami just couldn't accept it as the truth.

"NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **X**

"NAMI PLEASE WAKE UP!" Luffy said as he was shaking her trying to get her up. No matter how hard he tried she wouldn't stop screaming. "NAMI! PLEASE GET UP!" Eventually Luffy slapped her to wake her up since nothing else was working. After that Nami's eyes shot up and saw the crew was now standing around her.

"What's going on?" Nami asked rubbing her face and looking around.

"You were screaming so loud that you woke everyone up." Robin explained. "I tried to wake you up, but nothing was working so Luffy grabbed you and tried waking you up."

"YOU SHITTY CAPTAIN! HOW DARE YOU SLAP MY NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji yelled as Franky was holding him back. "WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Nami's eyes got wide hearing Sanji say that.

"Luffy slapped me?"

"I'm sorry Nami." Luffy said waving his hands worried a punch was coming. "You were yelling, and we were worried, and I didn't know what else to do..."

"It's fine." Nami cut him off. "I just had a nightmare and that's why I was screaming. I'm sorry I freaked all of you out."

"Are you sure you're alright Nami?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Nami said. "Chopper would you happen to have something to help me go to sleep."

"I can get you a sleeping pill that should help you go back to sleep." Chopper said as he went to get some from the infirmary. As he left everyone else started exiting the room. Luffy was the last to exit still looking at Nami.

"THIS STILL DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING LUFFY!" Sanji said still being held by Franky. "I'M STILL GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

"DOES ANYONE MINE IF I JUST KNOCK HIM OUT SO HE'LL SHUT UP!?" Zoro asked obviously annoyed.

"YOHOHOHOHO! This has definitely been a weird night for all of us." Brook said laughing at Sanji and Zoro about to get into a fight. Everyone eventually went back to sleep.

 **X**

It was a normal day on the Sunny for Nami. Luffy was playing around wiith Usopp and Chopper, Franky was working on the ship, Sanji was cleaning dishes, Robin was reading a book, Zoro was training, and Brook was drinking tea. She was trying to get one of her maps done in her room.

" _You know it's pointless don't you?_ " a voice said catching Nami's attention. " _you'll eventually end up alone all over again._ "

"Who's there?" Nami said mad as she looked around but saw nothing.

" _They'll just eventually leave you, and you won't have anyone ever again._ " as the voice was talking the room started turning black as everything inside was disappearing. Nami quickly ran outside to find everyone else.

"GUYS THERE'S SOMETHING WEIRD GOING ON!" Nami yelled on deck. "THERE'S A WEIRD VOICE TALKING AND SOMEHOW MY STUFF STARTED DISAPPEARING!" Nami waited but no one answered back. She started running around the ship trying to find where they were, but couldn't find them. "WHERE IS EVERYONE?!" Nami yelled about to cry. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

" _Like I said you'll end up alone all over again._ " the voice said. This everything was turning black, leaving her in a dark void.

"This can't be happening." Nami said crying "Please someone be here." The voice kept repeating the same sentence making it worst for her. "Luffy please save me." Nami pleaded one last time.

"NAMI!"

 **X**

Nami awoke again seeing Luffy shaking her to wake her up. She could feel the tears falling from her nightmare and tried to wipe them away hoping Luffy wouldn't see them.

"Are you ok Nami?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah I just had another nightmare." Nami explained. "Did I wake everyone up again?"

"No." Luffy answered. "Robin is taking watch tonight, so I wanted to make sure you didn't have another nightmare."

"I thought it was your turn to take watch?"

"It was, but I asked Robin if she could take over so I'd be sure you were ok." Nami was surprised to hear he was that concerned about her. She would have figured sleeping next to Robin would help reassure him she'd be fine, but had no idea he would want to personally make sure she was ok. Thinking about it made her smile that she had someone she really trusted as a captain.

"Thanks Luffy." Nami eventually said.

"No problem Nami." Luffy said smiling. "Well I guess I'll go then." Luffy turned to walk out but felt something grab his wrist.

"Would you mine sleeping with me tonight?" Nami asked.

"Ummmm sure Nami." Luffy said surprised.

"Thanks." Nami said as she lifted up the covers so Luffy could join her. "Just make sure to stay on your side, and don't snore."

"I will, and I don't snore." Luffy said laughing. Eventually they both fell asleep.

 **X**

Luffy was sitting on his usual spot on the Sunny relaxing like any other day. It was a bright, sunny day at sea, making you happy to be alive.

"Hey Luffy could I join you for a second?" Nami called out.

"Sure." Luffy said as he turned and saw her. "Come on up."

Nami climbed up and joined Luffy on his special seat. She could see why this was his favorite seat, and why he sat at it being by Luffy made her think about how grateful she was to have him as a captain.

"Hey Luffy." Nami said as her captain was looking out to sea.

"Yeah...?" Luffy said turning to look at her.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Luffy asked wondering what she was thanking him for.

"Just for everything." Nami explained. "You always protect us, you never think twice about fighting someone that wants to hurt any of us, and you do that even though I might be a jerk to you most of the time."

"Why do you think you're a jerk?"

"Obviously because I hit you, and sometimes yell at you."

"Oh that's fine." Luffy said smiling "I know I can be an idiot, and annoying at times, but I know in the end everyone still cares about me."

"Still I feel bad cause I know a lot of the time you just don't know better."

"It's ok. If you didn't act the way you do, I'd be scared you weren't the real Nami anymore." Nami couldn't believe she was hearing Luffy say that. She thought if anything he'd hate that about her, and want that to change. Eventually Nami hugged Luffy catching him off guard.

"I don't know why, but I must have done something right to deserve such a great captain like you." Nami said with her head over his shoulder.

"I say the same thing about you when I realize how amazing it is to have you as my navigator." Luffy said as he hugged her back.

 **X**

Nami woke up in her bed feeling better then she had felt awhile after waking up. She saw that Luffy's arms were really wrapped around her making her blush. " _I told him to stay on his side of the bed._ " Even though Nami wouldn't admit it, it was nice sleeping like that. Nami was about to try to get up when suddenly she heard Luffy talking.

"Nami..." Nami turned and saw Luffy was talking even though he still seemed to be asleep.

"Nami... Please..."

"Please what?" Nami whispered.

"Please don't ever leave..." Luffy said making her blush again. "I can't make it without you..."

"I'm not going anywhere." Nami whispered in his ear. She saw his face smile making her get back to the way she was laying oringinally.

" _Just promise you'll never leave either._ "

 **XXXXX**

 **A/N: Hey everyone, so i was looking at my past stories, and saw this one had a lot of mistakes. I figured it was best to finally fix some of the problems in it. I can't believe it's been so long since I did a One Piece story. Maybe it's time I made another One Piece story. Anyone have any ideas for a good story they'd like to see?**


End file.
